What Just Happened?
by theGIRLwhoREADStooMUCH
Summary: Harper spends most of her time trying to pass her classes and drooling over Justin Hunter. But when Justin asks out her best friend Annabeth certain secrets that Annabeth had been keeping quiet come into the light; and they have a lot to do with a certain black haired hottie. Basically one of Annabeth's friends gets to witness the epicness that is PERCABETH! PLease leave a review!


**This could be viewed as a companion to my story ****My Crazy Best Friend ****but it can go on its own. After I saw how much everyone liked my other story I decided to post one that was just the opposite. It will still be in an outsider P.O.V. because I love outside P.O.V.'s. So if you like this one check out my other story where Annabeth meets Percy's friends.**

**Harper P.O.V.**

Oh My Gosh, Justin Hunter is walking towards us.

I had been watching him and his buddies play on the basketball court through the library window for the past twenty minutes. Annabeth had been attempting to tutor me in biology for the past half an hour but I will be honest as soon as the shirts came off outside for their game my mind had wandered away from the gross worms that Annie had been talking about too much different things.

"Annabeth don't you just want to bake cookies on Justin Hunter's abs?" I asked. She stopped mid lecture to give me a quizzical look.

"And what exactly does that have to do with worm waste making great fertilizer?" She asked me.

"Absolutely nothing; was that what you have been talking about this whole time?"

"Yes." She huffed.

"Wow I'm happy that I stopped listening so long ago." I giggled.

"Harper this is why you are failing bio. You need to get an attention span transplant because yours has stopped working." She said grumpily.

"You still have not answered my question." I said sneakily.

"No, I have absolutely no desire to do anything with a shirtless Justin." Annabeth said. She had started to pack up her many books into her bright orange backpack.

"But it's Justin Hunter!" I pointed out. She gave me the _why-are-we-friends-again _look; I am very used to that look after knowing Annabeth for most of the year.

"So? And why do you always call him by his first and last name. He's not a rock star." She pointed out.

"You're right, he is a god. I mean he is the best looking guy to ever grace the halls of Columbus High. And you can't honestly say that if he asked you out you would turn him down." I squealed.

"Trust me he is not a God." She chuckled. "And I can honestly say I would, I have actually." She said absentmindedly picking up her now full bag and walking over to a book shelf. I sat in shock for a moment before bolting after her.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"He asked me to go to a movie with him a few days but I told him no." She said as she read the back of a book.

Jealousy seeped into my every pore. Annabeth is the best but sometimes it is hard to be best friends with someone so perfect. First off, she is so beautiful, easily the prettiest girl in school, not that she flaunts it or uses it to her advantage, I mean she doesn't even wear makeup. She is just naturally drop dead gorgeous. The more petty part of me hates her. Then there is the fact that even though she is ADHD and dyslexic she is the smartest person I know. She said it's because her parents are really strict and she spends a lot of her time studying but I think that she just likes being smarter than anyone she may meet. She is also athletic and just plain nice which made her the perfect catch for any guy. Or should I say every guy, since up until a few days ago Justin was the only guy who had yet to ask her out. But for some reason she always turned them down.

"How could you turn him down?" I shrieked. "Are you senile?"

"I'm perfectly sane, you; I'm not so sure." She teased. I was just about to come up with an oh so witty come back when I was distracted by a figure in the doorway of the library.

"Hey, Annabeth." Justin Hunter sauntered through the door flipping his JB hair on his way over. "What's going on?"

"Nothing much I was just waiting for my ride to get here to pick me up." She said casually but I could tell that she was being careful of how she worded her answer. I could not imagine why. Though now that I think about it she had been slightly distracted all day; which for Annabeth means she got one question wrong on her test. Her distracted is better than me paying attention.

"Hi Justin!" I said brightly. Too brightly; he probably thinks that I am some girl with a crazy crush on him. I am of course, but he didn't have to know that.

"Uh hey, I don't think we have ever met." He said with a sexy grin casually gracing his face.

"My name's Harper." I said politely giving him my best flirtatious smile.

"Cool, so Annabeth..." He said blowing me off. My ego took a hit from that. "I know I already asked you out but I was thinking I would give you another chance; I mean you were obviously under a lot of pressure before." He said cockily.

"I can assure you that I was not under the least bit of pressure last time, and that my answer has not changed." She said coolly. Justin's smirk faltered obviously not expecting that answer.

"Come on Annie, let's not play these games. You and I both know that you want me. Why don't you stop playing hard to get and just give in?" He said giving her the look that I had long ago dubbed _the smolderer. _

"I'm not playing hard to get. Is it really so hard for you to understand that I don't want to date you?" Annabeth said irritably. I half expected her to put her hands on her hips and stomp.

"Oh come on why wouldn't you want to date me?" Justin asked. Annabeth opened her mouth to answer but was cut off by a male voice.

All three of us looked up to see a very handsome guy walking towards us. He had crazy black hair that made you just want to comb through it with your hands. The mystery man was pretty tall, at least six foot, possibly taller. He was also pretty muscular and just all around good looking.

"I could give you a few reasons. One your ego is as big as the Pacific Ocean, two your hair is a rip off of practically every other guy out there. And um three, she has a boyfriend, who is pretty awesome if I do say so myself." The guy said looking at Justin coldly. A boyfriend? Annabeth had never mentioned being in a relationship before but it would make sense as to why she turned everyone down.

"And who are you?" Justin sneered.

"My boyfriend; Percy Jackson." Annabeth answered for Percy before going over and wrapping her arm around his waist.

"Oh really; how come I have never seen this loser around then?"

"Percy lives in New York. He just came to visit." Annabeth said looking at the black haired guy with slight adoration which was mimicked in his eyes. Justin seemed at a loss of what to say next.

"Look buddy, I don't feel like beating you up for hitting on my girl so why don't you just go." Percy said and you could see the dislike in his eyes as he addressed Justin.

"I'd like to see you try." He smirked, but he didn't look as sure of himself as the Justin Hunter I was infatuated with normally did.

"No, you really wouldn't."

"You know what. You are all freaks; I am getting out of here." Justin said before stalking out. I'll admit it, being called a freak, even if it was indirectly from the guy I had been crushing on since fifth grade hurt. Annabeth and Percy did not seem the least bit fazed. In fact, at the moment they were making out seemingly forgetting that I was even here. I cleared my throat and they jumped a part.

"You must be Harper, Beth here has told me a lot about you." Percy said extending his hand kindly. All of the hostility present a few moments ago was gone.

"I wish I could say the same." I said. My feelings were a bit hurt that the girl who I considered my best friend hadn't even told me she was dating someone.

"Ah well Annabeth has always been pretty private." Percy said wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

"How long have you too known each other?" I asked.

"Since we were twelve, but we have only been dating for a year." Annabeth told me.

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"So…"

"You know we had better get going Thalia wanted to meet us at four thirty and it is a bit of a drive." Percy said.

"Yeah we should go. Bye Harper!" Annabeth said. The happy couple proceeded to walk out of the library. I watched through the window as they climbed into an unfamiliar car that must have belonged to Percy. As they drove away I could think of one thing.

What the hell just happened?


End file.
